The Road Goes Ever On
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: ON HIATUS! Basically Lord of the Rings with Maximum Ride characters. Don't worry- no epicness will be lost. So read it! Rating may change. Beta is Sierra156. ON HIATUS!
1. Wondrous Waffles

OK, this isn't the first chapter of this new story. But don't worry, it's already up. I just wanted to let you guys know about something first.

I am going to have an ongoing contest throughout this, and future, stories. It's called "Wondrous Waffles"! So… the goal is to earn virtual waffles- (#) -by reviewing. The contest ends after I post the last chapter of the story. Here are the ways you can get waffles:

Every Chapter:

1. Review the chapter- this chapter doesn't count (1 waffle per chapter)

2. Answer the Question of the Chapter (2 waffles)

3. If I have a poll, contest, or contest _within _ the story and you answered it (1 waffle)

4. If I think you're review was utterly amazing (which I guess might happen a couple times) (1 waffle)

One time per story:

1. Add this story to your favorites and alerts lists (1 waffle each)

2. If it had a SYOC, if you entered (1 waffle per story- no matter how many characters you submitted)

3. Your character was chosen in the SYOC contest (3 bonus waffles per story- no matter how many characters were chosen)

So there is a chance of earning up to 5 waffles per chapter, and up to 5 waffles right at the beginning of the story! So, you continue earning waffles every chapter, and the person at the end with the most waffles wins. Here are the prizes:

Fourth and Fifth: A shout out

Third and Second: A shout out and excerpt from an upcoming story

First: A shout out, an excerpt, and… something else amazing.

Anyone got any ideas? Or can anyone tell me how to "make a banner" to give to someone?

Alright- go to the next chapter and start earning waffles!


	2. Concerning Farrens

**A/N: Me: Hello, peoples of FanFiction. This here's my new story!**

**Fang: Oh my God, stop talking like that!**

**Me: Like what?**

**Fang: Like a hillbilly!**

**Me: Well I dern know what you's talkin' bout!**

**Fang: For the love of bacon… B I'm going to hit you.**

**Me: Who's B? My name's Cletis.**

**MooMoo: And I'm Billy Bob!**

**Rawr: And I'm Joe!**

**Fang: I'm **_**surrounded**_** by idiots.**

**Me: :)B (bucktooth smiley face) Fact: My favorite gaming system would have to be the Wii.**

Sunlight shone through the Hobbiton Woods, the towering oaks and maples dappling the rays. The white flowers bloomed all over the fields. Rabbits hopped through the bushes, and deer leaped over the grass. Birds chirped, frogs croaked, and bees buzzed. All was peaceful and quiet on this lovely summer day.

Below a particularly wide and shading oak lay a pair of feet. The feet belonged to a slender woman with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sparking with fight. She was reading a book, leaning against the tree, bathing in the warm light. She idly swayed her feet, humming along to a song in her head.

The woman shot up at the sound of old, creaking wheels and the slow _clip clop_ of horse hooves. Dropping the book in the grass, she sprinted off towards the sound. A few hundred meters west was the dirt road that wound through the small town of Hobbiton, in the small countryside area known as The Shire. It was a quiet little village, the sort of place where nothing remarkable happened but in tales and legends. The folk that lived there were kind and gentle folk, rarely worrying or fighting. The folk of The Shire were of Men, but of a different type. They were built less heavily, they weren't as tall, and they lived a bit longer. They called themselves "Farrens". The average Farren was only about five feet, considered very tall if they got to five and a half; and lived regularly to about one hundred years old. They were all very thin, somewhat willowy, and soft-spoken about everything. They enjoyed eating and drinking very much- it was a nightly occasion to have feasts and drinks at the local tavern. They had as many as seven daily meals, all filled with bountiful food grown right in their very town. The young Farren woman bounded around a bend in the road, coming face to face with a horse drawn cart. The cart was an old, rickety, wooden thing- but it was know to hold far better treasure inside. It was drawn by an old grey mare, plodding along slowly. The carriage was operated by none other than Angela the Black, a very famous wizardess. She wore a tall, pointed hat that had lost it's shape years ago; with long black robes, and carried a large white staff with her. Her golden curls shined about her shoulders, and her blue eyes twinkled. Little Farren children, not even three feet tall yet, were already chasing after Angela's cart, for Angela's arrival could only mean one thing: fireworks. And lots of them. "You're late!" the young woman accused, staring down at the wizardess from a hill beside the road. "A wizardess is never late, nor early- she arrives exactly when she means to." she retorted in her clear voice. A stare down ensued- but neither friend could resist for long. "Oh, it's good to see you, Angela!" she laughed. "It's good to see you, too, young Max," Angela giggled. Max leapt onto the cart, tackling Angela in a hug. Still laughing, Angela flicked the reins, and the mare trotted forward at a faster tempo. Max smiled as all the children behind them whined, wanting to see a show before the wizardess left. Max raised her eyebrows at her. Angela grinned, and flicked her fingers. A moment later, delighted screams could be heard as two rockets shot off the back of the cart, spewing sparks. The ride to Max's and her Aunt Val's house took only a few minutes, but Angela and Max talked and caught up with each other the whole way. Max talked about Aunt Val's antics, how the farming was going, their new gardener Nudge, and the new children that had been born since Angela's last visit. Mostly they talked about Aunt Val's upcoming party. "It is supposed to be a party of great magnificence." Angela commented as they passed a field. In it, dozens of hobbits were busy erecting tables and tents. "Yes- I'm fairly sure she has invited almost all of the Shire!" Max exclaimed, shaking her head. Aunt Val could be so eccentric. Strangely, Angela told very little about her time away. She answered questions with cryptic remarks, seemingly half-finished tales, a different question for Max, or complete silence. Max stood up and easily swung off the cart as it neared her house. "I'm glad you're back, Angela." "Yes, yes, so am I." Angela murmured as the cart drove on south through the village. She had to prepare for this party and it's special events.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do you have a job? I work at a haunted house, and then at a pizzeria. The haunted house is the best job in the whole universe :D**

Angela marched up the small drive towards the hole of Val and Max. You see, Farrens didn't like to live up high, or even above ground. Their houses were indeed underground, most characterized by the round door set into a grassy hillside. Val's hole was a fine example, bigger than most in the Shire. There was a pretty gravel path to the lovely oak paneled door, and flowers surrounded the house. Angela knocked on the door with her staff. Val's voice rang out "No one may come in, unless it is strictly about the party!" "What about an old friend?" Angela called, a smile on her red lips. A pattering of feet was heard, and then Val threw the door open. He straight, dark brown hair fell into her brown eyes, and her whole appearance was rather hectic. "Angela, my dear friend! Come in, come in!" she breathed, taking Angela's cloak for her. Angela stepped into the hole and filled up most of the entryway, being a good foot taller than all of the Farrens. Val disappeared into the depths of the house, and came back with a tray of tea and biscuits. The two turned left into a homey sitting room in front of a roaring fire, and sat down at a little table. Val opened her mouth to say something, just as a thunderous pounding was heard on the door. "Valencia, I know you're in there! Open this door at once!" The shrill voice of one of Val's closest relatives, Brigid, sounded through the house. Val ducked under the table. "I'm not here!" she whispered to Angela, who chuckled. "I've been trying to hide from all these blasted relatives all month- vultures, they are! They want my house and money! Curse them!" Eventually, Brigid gave up, calling out a warning before she went, and Val came up from under the table. "I assume, then, that your silly little plan is still going to happen?" Angela asked. "Why yes, of course. But I believe Max suspects something is up. She's always pacing, watching me, trying to find out what I've been doing in secret." "She's very inquisitive- most unusual for a Farren." Angela commented. Val beamed. "Of course- she's related to me!" The two friends shared a laugh. Then the old Farren sighed. "I feel… stretched, Angela. Like… too much jam on bread. I need a break… a very long one. One that I might not return from." Angela nodded. "And you won't tell Max because-" "If I asked her, she would come with me. And she needs to settle down here, and have a nice quiet life." "Whatever happens tonight will be a night to remember." Angela murmured.

**A/N: Me: There you have it- the first chapter of a tale of epic proportions!**

**Fang: It's not **_**that**_** good.**

**Me: Excuse me… have you ever SEEN Lord of the Rings?**

**MooMoo: Of course he hasn't.**

**Rawr: He's uneducated.**

**Me: *le gasp* We need to get you to a TV, and fast! *grabs Fang***

**Fang: Hey! What are you doing? Let go!**

**Me: Fact: I have lots of freckles on my face and arms. Not, like, ginger amounts, but a pretty good bunch. *groan* Quit squirming! *runs to TV***

**MooMoo: R&R please!**

**Rawr: We would like ten reviews, please!**


	3. A Party to Remember

**A/N: Hello, peoples! Two out of three updates done!**

**Fang: *whine* Why can't you update Killing Dylan?**

**Me: Honestly, that is at the bottom of the list.**

**Fang: *more whining* Why?**

**MooMoo: Stop whining.**

**Rawr: It's unbecoming.**

**Fang: …. I don't even know what that word means!**

**Me: Thus shows how much of a delinquent you are. Fact: I recently started using Gamefly- time to play Just Dance for, like, two months!**

BOOM! A huge firework exploded, leaving sparks and trails of gold dust in the shape of a great tree. Red sparks formed flowers, which hovered over the huge crowd. Said crowd cheered for more- Angela's fireworks were the best in the land.

The tables under the terrific tent were piled high with chicken, ale, vegetables, wine, tarts and sweets, ripe fruit, warm bread, and all other manner of treats. There were almost 150 Farrens, all dancing and eating and singing, having a grand old time.

Angela scurried about, her black cloak flapping, lighting firework after firework with blue flame that blossomed from her staff. Valencia stood at the front of the makeshift pavilion, greeting relatives and friends with a handshake. Max and her best friend Nudge- who was also the lawn tender and gardener for her house- sat at a rowdy table, laughing over another Farren's joke. They were both in their best green and white dresses.

Max glanced at Nudge, whose chocolate brown eyes kept flicking towards a handsome Farren on the dance floor. Austin Forge was on the edge, dancing a complicated jig in a black jacket and pants. Nudge's face was flushed as her hand pushed a lock of frizzy brown hair away from it. "Why don't you dance with him?" Max yelled over the din.

Nudge's light brown face paled, and her eyes widened. "I think I'd rather just have another glass of wine," she gasped.

Max giggled, seeing her friend's obvious discomfort. "Wrong answer!" Unfortunately for Nudge, as soon as she drained her glass, Max pushed her into Austin, who danced away with Nudge.

Max laughed heartily at the horror stricken look on Nudge's face. She then leaned over the table and grabbed another éclair, munching away, lost in thought. She barely noticed Nudge, being swung around the dance floor, glaring daggers into her head.

Something was up with Aunt Val. She was acting peculiar lately, always muttering to herself, scurrying about, packing and rearranging things. And it wasn't just the party stress; oh no- this behavior had been going on for months now. It irked Max greatly that she couldn't figure out why, and that Aunt Val always skirted the question.

Meanwhile, Valencia was now at a table in the middle of the pavilion. Around her sat a group of wide-eyed Farren children, listening to stories of her adventures raptly. "So there I was- all lost in the mountains! When suddenly, BAM!" All the children jumped. "Out of nowhere came a Dwarf king and his consort!" The little Farrens all gasped and clapped with wonder. "I had to fight one of the dwarf guard with nothing but my short little dagger! I almost lost, but luckily the dwarf king ordered for me to be spared!"

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your homecoming theme (if you're in highschool)? Mine is "Modern" Candyland. I heard there would be bright lights :D**

But on the far side of the pavilion, there was mischief brewing. Two young Farrens by the names of Alex **(A/N: Me: Pippin, by Sgt. Sporky) **and Ryder **(A/N: Me: Merry, by Winged Hero 540)**, fast friends and troublemakers, were partaking in a plan.

Ryder stood guard out side the fireworks tent, innocently watching the sparks shoot across the sky. Peeking backwards into the tent, he whispered "No, Alex- the _big _one!" There was a rustling, and Alex backed out of the tent, carrying a rocket in his arms that was almost as big as he was.

Ryder grinned at the success of their plan, and took the rocket from Alex. "Wait… you were supposed to stick it in the ground first!" he yelled as he saw the lit fuse. He tossed the rocket back.

"It is in the ground!" Alex said.

"No, stuck into it!"

"It was your idea!" Just as Alex tossed the rocket back to Ryder, it went off. The Farrens were knocked off of their feet to the ground, and the rocket flew up to the sky with a _whoosh_. The crowd _ooh_ed and_ ahh_ed at the red and gold sparks.

Then the sparks formed into the shape of an enormous dragon, which roared and flew back over the party. There were screams of panic and fear as people dove under the tables, knocking things and other people over.

Max leaped over a few tables, shouting "Val- look out!" She tackled her aunt just as the dragon flew over them, and burst into green and blue streamers. There were nervous laughs as the crows got up and resumed the festivities. No one knew what to make of the grand firework.

Alex and Ryder stood up, hair blown back, faces covered with soot, clothes burned. "Wicked!" Alex said.

"Let's get another one!" Ryder cried.

Just then, Angela swooped down and grabbed their ears, sternly looking down at them. "Alex and Ryder- I should've known." She shook her head and dragged them away, ignoring their cries of pain and protest.

**Remember the waffles!**

Alex and Ryder were washing dishes behind the pavilion when the crowd started chanting. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" Val stood up on a short stool, hushing the crowd. She bowed quickly, and then cleared her throat.

"My dear, dear friends and family." She paused for some cheering. "Today is my birthday, another year of life. And what a long, full life I have lived." The crowd clapped. "But it is too short for my liking, still. There isn't enough time to spend with all of my loved ones like you. It is an honor to live amongst Farrens such as yourselves." More ecstatic cheering. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve." There was scattered applause as the confused guests tried to figure out if this was an insult or not.

Val started to sweat slightly as she pulled something out of a pocket, and stowed it behind her back. Max stared at her curiously. "I have many things to do yet, and I've procrastinated far too much. So, I regretfully inform you that this is the end." The crowd gasped in astonishment, and Max leaned forward in her chair. "I will be leaving you now. I wish you all goodbye." She then disappeared into thin air.

**A/N: Me: Oh, shut it, Fang. We all know you're emo.**

**Fang: I AM NOT!**

**MooMoo: Are too.**

**Rawr: We saw you.**

**Fang: *pulls hair out* I CAN'T STAND YOU PEOPLE! *storms out of the room***

**Me: …. He'll be back. Fact: I have almost no school next week because of parent-teacher conferences. WE come in 4 hrs late Wed, leave 3 1/2 hrs early Thurs, and then no school Fri (the day of homecoming).**

**Fang: That sounds really stupid.**

**Me: Back already?**

**Fang: … No!**

**Me: Do you're a figment of my imagination?**

**Fang: …. Yes. WOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO!**

**Me: You're an idiot. R&R, answer the question, fav the story, and add it to your alert list! Earn those waffles! **


	4. A Journey

**A/N: Me: The next chapter! Wooo! Let me hear you yell! *chirp chirp***

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Aw, come on! Fang, you have to cheer.**

**Fang: But why?**

**Me: Because I say so.**

**Fang: But why?**

**Me: …Because….**

**Fang: Why?**

**Me: You're like a stupid little kid! *whacks with Grullon the seagull* There you go Sgt. Sporky!**

**MooMoo: Wait….**

**Rawr: What?**

**Me: It's a cool people thing. You wouldn't understand. Fact: I'm eating Popeye's chicken :D**

The party was in an uproar. Farren were shouting, running, searching, and wondering. No one knew what to do, where Valencia had gone, why she disappeared, or what would happen next. It was complete chaos.

In the midst of all of this, Max stood at her empty table, still in shock. She knew that this must be why Val had been acting strangely these past few months. She still didn't know where Val went, or how she disappeared; but she was terribly confused, shocked, and a bit sad that Aunt Val didn't confide in her.

Some 50 yards away, at the entrance to the party grounds, there was a small moonlit path with a wooden gate. Suddenly, the gate creaked open by itself, and slowly swung closed. A ghostly giggle was heard, before Val materialized out of nowhere.

She giggled again, before tossing a small, glittering object into the air. Catching it, she shoved it deep into a pocket and made her way back home. She passed by the town square, the entrance to the Hobbiton Woods, and the Green Dragon pub (which was renowned for its ale).

It was a very mild night, not a single cloud in the sky. A cool breeze complemented the warm summer air, and the full moon shone so brightly there were shadows.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What is your favorite candy? I LOVE Almond Joys, Paydays, basically anything with nuts in chocolate.**

She unlocked the door once she got to her house, reviewing the night's events with plenty of laughs and chuckles. _The_ _looks on those Farren's faces…._ She hurried to her bedroom and packed a small sack, filled with her most valuable possessions. She then grabbed another sack, and packed it with plenty of good food for her journey. She emerged from the hallway to from the kitchen when she literally ran into Angela.

"Oh!" Val gasped, putting a hand on her heart. "You gave me quite a scare!"

Angela looked sternly down on her. "I bet you thought that was all right clever and funny, didn't you?"

"Why it most certainly _was_!' Val exclaimed, a smile on her face. "What an exit! Did you _see _all of their faces?"

"Valencia- there are plenty of magical rings out there, and none of them are meant to be playthings." Angela scolded.

"But it was just a bit of fun!" Val said. After a pause, "Oh, I guess you're right. Like always."

Angela sternly glared for a few more seconds before looking out of the window. "You will take care of Max, correct? I left everything to her," Valencia murmured. She was distracted- Angela could tell. She turned around to see Valencia stroking the golden ring.

"And what of your ring?" Valencia started at this, hastily putting away the ring. She nodded towards the fireplace.

"Yes, it's right on the mantle, in a sealed envelope." she said. Angela did a double take, and then frowned at the sight of an empty mantle. "Oh… ha… how silly of me. It's… still right here… in my pocket…." she muttered. "Well… why not? It's mine, why shouldn't I keep it?"

"It isn't that hard to leave the ring behind, is it Val?" Angela questioned.

"No… but yes. Now that the time has come, I don't feel like parting with it at all. _I_ found it, why can't I keep it?" Val's tone was rising as she said this.

Angela looked down at her friend with concern. "There's no need to be upset!"

"Well if I am it is most your fault. It's mine, my… precious." Val had the ring out again, and continued stroking it.

" Precious'?" She raised an eyebrow. "I've heard it been called that before. But not by you."

"It's none of your business what I do with and call my own possessions!" Val's manner had suddenly changed, and grown extremely cold and sharp.

"I think you've had that ring for quite long enough." Angela said condescendingly.

Val lashed back. "You just want to take it and have it for yourself!"

Angela drew herself up, and seemed to fill the room with a menacing cloud. "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks, Valencia!" As quickly as the cloud had appeared, it vanished, leaving the wizardess looking small and almost fragile. Val shrank back from the powerful woman. "I'm not trying to rob you- I'm trying to help," Angela whispered.

Val sobbed, and tackles her in a hug. "Trust me like you always have- let the thing go!" Angela said, patting Val's shoulder.

"You're right. As usual." Val sniffled. "The ring should go to Max. She'll like it." She lifted her two knapsacks and a walking stick and headed down the hall to the front door. "It's getting late, and the road isn't getting any shorter. I think I shall go now."

"Valencia?" Angela called. "Yes?" The Farren turned around in the doorway. "The ring is still in your pocket."

"Oh… how funny… it is." Valencia said quietly. She slowly reached into her pocket, and brought out the ring. It shone in her hand. She seemed to be undergoing a great internal struggle. She began to sweat, and her hands were shaking. Eventually, seemingly with all of her effort, she let the ring slide off of her hand onto the floor. It fell with a very heavy _thud_.

Val staggered out the door into the night. She leaned on the doorjamb, pale and clammy. Angela came up behind her. "I've thought up an ending to the book I'm writing." Valencia said. "And she lived happily ever after, for the rest of her life."

"And I'm sure you will." Angela smiled, giving Val a big hug. "Goodbye, Valencia.

"Goodbye Angela." Val walked down the path, onto the road, into the darkness, whistling a cheery tune.

"Until next time." Angela whispered.

**A/N: Me: All right, another chapter down. Only a whole lot left.**

**Fang: You chose to write this story.**

**Me: I know. It's just that with school, my AP class' reading, poms, track starting soon, babysitting my siblings while both my parents work at night, and two jobs, my life is hectic.**

**MooMoo: Are you always this busy?**

**Rawr: All year round?**

**Me: In the summer it gets a bit easier because of no school. But yes, I always have something to do.**

**Fang: That sucks. I like being lazy.**

**Me: You are a couch potato. The _epitome_ of laziness. When I don't drag your butt to school, you're on PS2, the internet, the Wii, Game cube, Sega, watching TV, listening to music….**

**Fang: Okay, I get it.**

**Me: Yea- you're fat.**

**Fang: Wait… what?**

**Me: You heard me. Fact: My favorite fruit are peaches and strawberries.**

**Fang: You don't feed me enough for me to be fat!**

**Me: Denying it only makes it worse. Can I please get 10 reviews? Pretty pretty pretty please with a shirtless Fang and WAFFLES on top?**

**Fang: Wait… WHAT?**


	5. Another Journey

**A/N: Fang: So… B is sick. And she can't talk. So that means I have to do the A/N today.**

**MooMoo: Don't worry Fang!**

**Rawr: We'll help!**

**Fang: Greeeeeaaaat. Anyway… um… what's next… oh yeah! Fact: B starts her new job at the pizza place tomorrow.**

**MooMoo: She's supposed to.**

**Rawr: Hopefully she'll feel better by then.**

**Fang: Why do you guys like her? She's crazy!**

**MooMoo: Always look on the bright side, Fang.**

**Rawr: She could be like Sister.**

**Fang: True dat.**

Max POV

I ran into my burrow, not finding Ant Val anywhere else. But as soon as I entered the house, I knew she wasn't there- her walking stick and hat weren't there. She never goes anywhere without them, so she must have taken off.

I started towards the living room, but stopped. At my feet, there was a plain, gold ring. It was very strange to have it sitting here, on the floor. So I picked it up and carried it with me.

There was no Val, but I did find Angela, sitting in a rocking chair by the fire, apparently in deep thought. Walking over to her, I called her name. She didn't answer, so I called it again. Deciding to have some fun, I said "Angela- Nudge got piss drunk with Austin, and now they're having kinky sex."

Angela hmmed. "That's nice." She muttered. "My precious…." I shook my head, giggling. I stood right in front of her face, almost shouting. "ANGELA, WHERE IS AUNT VAL?" Angela started and glared at me.

"You can't just startle an old woman like that, Max!" she scolded. I rolled my eyes- not my fault. "Your Aunt Val… left."

My mouth fell open in shock. "She always talked about having another adventure… I didn't think she'd actually leave me here!" I whispered.

Angela's eyes caught on the ring that I still hand in my hand. "Val's ring!" she exclaimed. Suddenly in a hurry, she jumped up and started going through a stack of papers. "Your Aunt is going to visit the elves. She left you the burrow-" Angela held out an envelope, and I dropped the ring into it- "and all of her possessions."

Angela snatched the envelope, and dripped some wax from a red candle onto it. She stamped it with her ring, and handed it back. Now it was sealed with an elven 'A', surrounded by vines and leaves.

"The ring is now yours, but you must not play with it! Keep it out of sight!" Angela scurried about, picking up bags, papers, and her staff.

"Where are you going?" I asked, lost.

"I have things that I must do!"

"Like what?" "Questions that need answers." Angela said breathlessly, already near the door.

"But you just got here! I don't understand!" I whined.

"I don't really either." Angela paused, hand on the doorknob. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." Then she slipped out the door, leaving me more confused and sad than ever.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: How do you eat grilled cheese? Random, I know. But I grill mine and then dip it into tomato soup :3 **

Angela stormed through the doors of the Minas Tirith citadel, striding purposefully to the shelves and shelves of books. All were old, beaten down, dusty, torn, or unbound stacks of paper. She searched quickly, before setting one down on a cluttered table.

Opening it, she read it fervently, and muttered as she read. "King… great battle… ring of power." She continued reading the great king's journal, seeing his descent into madness.

She then opened another document- an old elven scroll. "The evil words… are a secret… that only fire can tell." Angela translated. Slamming her other books down, she flew out the door, back onto her trusted steed.

**For the Waffles contest, here are the standings right now: Knight Mistress- 15; BlueSkyKite- 14; Sgt. Sporky- 13; FlyForever and Sierra156- 9; WingedHero540- 5; Random 1324- 4; GreekHuntress- 3; and Song in the Woods- 1. Ok guys, let's get those waffles! Any ideas for prizes at the end of the story? **

Max POV

I wished Nudge a good night outside of my barrow. She insisted on walking me home. Chuckling at my friend's antics, I walked inside the house. Immediately, I could tell that something wasn't right.

Cautiously creeping forward, I tried to grab a weapon- I wasn't going down without a fight. But a giant figure loomed out of the darkness, and I shouted, lashing out. But a hand came down and pinned my arms, and I sighed with relief once I saw that it was Angela.

"Is it secret and safe?" was the first thing she asked me.

"Nice to see you too." I grumbled. "Yes, it is." I walked over to an old chest, unlocked it, and pulled it out. Handing it to Angela, I saw the worry in her eyes. She took the envelope, and proceeded to throw it in the fire.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. Grabbing a pair of fire tongs, I watched as the envelope burned away, leaving the ring. I reached to get it, but Angela took the tongs and retrieved it herself.

She picked up the rings with the tongs, and held it out to me. "That thing was just in the fire!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up. What was with people these days?

"No, take it- it's quite cool." She insisted. Hesitantly, I held out my hand, waiting for the sizzling of my skin. But Angela was right- it was quite cool, and heavy too. "What do you see on it?" she asked.

Peering at it, I said, "Nothing. Just plain go- Wait! There's… there's… writing on it?" There were thin, spidery words forming. They glowed red, as if lit from the inside. "It seems to be some sort of Elvish. I can't read it, though." I said.

"It is the language of Mordor, which is evil, and should not be uttered. But it roughly translates to 'One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them'."

"Well that's not pleasant." I muttered. Voice growing louder, I asked, "What is this?" Angela gestured for us to sit at the kitchen table in the next room over.

"This is the 'one ring', forged in the fires of Mount Doom, taken from Sauron himself by the great king Isildur."

"Val found it in Dylan's cave!" I realized.

"Val kept it, but not anymore. Evil is stirring in Mordor, and the ring calls out to his master."

I glanced at it, sitting innocently on the table. "But… Sauron was killed. Wasn't he?"

"His spirit still lives on, waiting, seeking for it. He will never stop looking. His orc army has increased greatly. This is the one thing that he has waited for centuries."

I stood up. "All right, then!" Running into the living room, I explained. "I'll just hide it. No one will ever know where it is. No one else knows it's here. Do they?" Angela shifted uncomfortably. "Do they?" I persisted.

"There is… one." Angela murmured. "We looked everywhere for him. But it seems the enemy has gotten a hold of Dylan first. I don't know how or how long they tortured him, but they discerned two words: Shire and Larnes."

"That's Valencia's last name! That'll lead them right to us!" I exclaimed. Thrusting the ring at Angela, I said, "Take it!"

"No, Max!"

"You must take it, far away!" I pleaded.

"Do not offer me that ring!" Angela warned.

"But I'm giving it to you!"

"Do not tempt me, Max. I wouldn't dare take it." Angela said loudly. "Understand this- I would use it to do good, but the power of it would become too great."

"Well it can't stay in the shire!"

"No, it can't."

I sighed. "What must I do?"

As I started packing, Angela was giving me instructions. "Head to Bree. I will meet you in the Prancing Pony tavern."

"And the ring will be safe there?" I asked, while packing food into my bag.

"I don't know. I will have to consult with the head of my order- he is very wise and strong. He will know how to deal with this." Angela said.

She continued talking as I made my way to the door. Geez, she was turning into a Nudge! "Leave the names of Larnes behind you. Stay off the road. Travel by night." I just nodded. Suddenly, Angela stopped. "Shh- there's someone outside! Get down!"

**A/N: Fang: Oooh cliffhanger! But it's not like you guys haven't seen the movie before and know who it is.**

**MooMoo: Fang… is it possible to legit cough up part of your lung?**

**Rawr: Cause I think that's what B just did.**

**Fang: … eeewwwwww. Fact: B's last day at the haunted house was last night. Til next year.**

**MooMoo: Can we get seven reviews?**

**Rawr: Oh and remember to fav/alert this story.**

**Fang: Do it for the waffles!**


	6. Hiatus

Okay- this isn't a new chapter :(

Thing 1- If you have a character in this story, I was an idiot and deleted the SYOC story for this. So… I don't have your character descriptions or anything :/ So… if you could just send them to me in a review or PM that'd be great.

Thing 2- My beta (Sierra156) and I have decided to put this story on hiatus.

You see, we're both super busy (who isn't?) and barely have time for our other fics to write. This fic takes so much more time to write because of adapting it from movie to fic, etc. And, right now with my two other fics, work four times a week, track every day, AP reading/homework, babysitting, and all that crap I can't find the time to write enough. And Sierra has the same problem with her fanfic and school and essays and stuff.

So, we've agreed to put this on hiatus until we figure out what to do with it. We're really sorry, and we hope you're not mad :(

Peace out, B (and Fang :D) and Sierra156


	7. Important AN

Hello my dear readers!

Well, here we are, four months since my last update. Let me tell you- it was not my plan to have that happen. I was supposed to use the whole summer to finish both I Am A Vampire and No Safety, start their sequels, and start a whole new trilogy.

But… what can I say. I was bitten- and quite hard, mind you- by the Avengers bug. And then I made the mistake of venturing into Tumblr, which I have still not find my way out of yet. And then, because Avengers is a gateway fandom, I am now hooked on Doctor Who. So many fandoms, so many story ideas, so little time.

So… I have to make some tough choices. I've decided this- I am going to delete I Am a Vampire, because- let's face it- it was going nowhere, and I was quite stumped. I'm also going to delete The Road Goes Ever On- and if you don't know what that is, I don't blame you because it's my Lord of the Rings-Maximum Ride crossover that nobody but the people who submitted characters to it read- because I haven't touched it since last year and it's not going anywhere. I will not, however, delete No Safety because it is my favourite story yet and my baby and I will finish that whole trilogy.

But I think I'm going to go ahead and start writing some Avengers fanfictions, just to get the nagging story ideas and the raging muse (and exploding ovaries) to calm down. I'll be back, though, 'cause Maximum Ride was my very first obsessive fandom, and will always be one of my favourites.

Also, it'll help when I actually get around to reading Nevermore and when I can watch the MR movies. I'll get my muse back then, I promise.

So- I am in no way leaving MR, or No Safety, just taking a little break to get a stronger muse out of my system. So you know where to find me- PM me or look at my Avengers stories. Or one of my Tumblrs (info on my profile). I'll be there.

See ya on the other side!


End file.
